Just Give Me a Reason to Love You Again
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Shadamy! Bday gift for a special friend and made by a great author! Amy and Shadow are together, but in time, they start to grow apart. Amy thinks that maybe it was about to be over till she got a special item in the mail that will save their relationship! ShadowXAmy story cute ONE SHOT!


**Hey guys, gals, pals, chums, nerds, geeks, broneys, and derps alive! This is a special B-day request to Savvy0417 who's birthday is this Wednesday April 17! HAPPIE BIRTHDAY CUTIE PIE! And without further a do, lets mozey on in on this story! This is also a story based on the song '****Just Give Me a Reason ****' by Pink. Hope y'all like it! Oh and very big thank ya to BlackPetals23! Thank ya for giving me your great ideas and helping me make this awesome story! And please any of y'all like her, and know her, but some don't, then tell those goofballs about her stories! There great and make sure you love em! **

Amy glanced at the pictures on top of the fireplace. The five in the front were of her and her and new lover. Shadow the Hedgehog. He saved her, no not from Eggman, but from herself. Before she hurt herself only because she didn't think for one second to glance at her own life. She looked at each that were taken in four months time. The first was when they started dating for about a week. Shadow was looking up at the stars while leaning back on his hands, actually on a red blanket under him and Amy. Amy had the camera with her arm stretched out and with her smiling, but he still seemed oblivious.

The second was of them together at the nearest zoo. A little boy hedgehog in the background was climbing onto a lion exhibit while his mother freaked out. Shadow had his arm around Amy's waist while giving a small smile that was had still yet to come out. Amy was grinning gleefully while someone at the zoo had been polite enough to take their picture.

The third was mainly of Amy; Shadow had taken the picture wondering how to make the camera work and nearly breaking it in the process. Amy was giggling endlessly at him on the couch while, even though it didn't show on the picture, the rose hedgehog could still remember how his concentrated and yet irritated face had looked.

The fourth was a simple one on a bus they rode when taking a tour with their friends. Sonic was in the background putting bunny ears behind Shadow while he glared up without moving his head so it made it look as if the Ultimate Life Form was rolling his eyes at the smiling girlfriend next to him.

The last one recent; about two weeks ago; Amy remembered cooking that day with Shadow. At the end of the day though, they were covered in flour. Shadow had an egg, or two on his head while Amy took an egg to the face and shoulder. Shadow's smile was still tugging at his lips while Amy laughed and pointed at him. Cream had walked in and laughed too hard, she barely got her camera out of her bag. She had made a few copies for their friends and themselves of course. Amy had loved it too much, she had to put it up on the mantle of the fireplace.

The pink hedgehog glanced around her and took the photo from the back. It was the only decent photo she had of her and Sonic before she started even talking to Shadow more and more. She had kept behind all the pictures, but as Shadow walked in the room, Amy sat the picture down near the front, though it was still covered from the two photos.

Shadow nodded at her and moved into the kitchen. Amy tilted her head to the side and frowned. 'Here it comes again…' she thought. The little pattern that showed itself. Shadow would only greet her with a nod instead of a one arm hug like usual. Amy sat down on the couch and her smile had yet to reappear. She still hadn't had her first kiss. Normally, she would've been hounding Sonic about it, but it was different with Shadow. She wasn't sure what to say to him. They would usually sit together and watch a movie, though Shadow seemed like he was sleeping most of the time; closing his eyes until the hour, or two passed and he got to leave.

Things seemed to be drifting apart time to time. Amy sighed, 'I guess this just happens when threre's nothing to do…'. It was true. They hadn't done anything spontaneous and she was dying for it. She wasn't one to be bored to tears and let boredom laughing her face. "Nya! Nya!" she would tell it.

Amy put her fists in her lap and stood up with narrowed eyebrows, or in other words, determined expression on her that wouldn't falter until her mission was completed. She let Shadow in; he let her in. He stayed and so had she. She wasn't about to stop and quit just yet.

But after hours upon hours of searching the town for something to do, or something to look at maybe, nothing was going on at all. The whole weekend would be dead for some reason. It already was. Most of the people were gone and Amy had walked some sidewalks alone. She whistled a somewhat sad tune on her way home and grabbed the mail before walking into her small house.

"Bills…bills…bills…bi-!" Wait. No. What was that? Blue? Bills didn't come in blue, at least not at her house. It was always in a brown envelope. Did they change something?

Amy glanced up and down at the envelope before turning it over and ripping the tape. It wasn't even an envelope, but a piece of paper! The paper was folded then taped together. That always meant something.

"Please be a shopping sale…please be a shopping sale…!" Amy prayed pleadingly.

Nope. Nothing, but big, fat, black letters saying:

**TWINKLE PARK OPENS FOR THE SUMMER!**

**COME AND ENJOY THE SUMMER DAYS!**

**WE HAVE RIDES, GAMES, AND FOOD TO GET YOU IN A GREAT SUMMERY FUN!**

**MONDAY-FRIDAY: 8:00 AM TO 11:00 PM**

**SATURDAY-SUNDAY: 9:00 AM TO 11:00 PM**

Amy stopped with her mouth open in a shape of a little 'o' before it turned into a giant grin. She skipped into, then almost slammed the door shut as she went in. She would've smiled even bigger if possible when she saw Shadow there on the couch watching the news.

Running upstairs, Amy got out her short jeans and white, fluffy shirt. As she scrambled to put them on, she heard her dark lover turning off the television. Amy quickly brushed through her quills, put on her white headband in her hair and put on her tennis shoes before racing downstairs. He was at the door, ready to turn around and say goodbye, but she had taken him by surprise.

There were many things that would surprise him, Amy, for instance, was quite surprising to him, he was intrigued by her; he always wanted to know what she was thinking and why on rainy days she still smiled. Why when the depressing commercials came on, she wasn't crying and why when someone got hurt, like when Cream hurt her wrist last summer, why she hadn't been bursting into tears? Instead she was the one helping. Thinking of others before her.

He had to think and stare at her. First he wondered why she was pounding her feet down the stairs, second, he wondered why she was dressed up and third, why in hell did she just tackle him and drag him outside?!

In fact, Amy was still dragging him. She had looped their arms when he had opened the door. She raced down the sidewalks and passed the houses, down the first twenty blocks then down through the fields of aligned cars that were parked. Shadow was about to skid to a stop before she did it for him.

"Mind explaining to me?" he asked slowly.

His overly excited girlfriend grinned back at him while motioning with her head in front of them. Past the cars and through a parking lot filled with more vehicles was a ferris wheel. Shadow stared at it before looking down at her more confused than ever.

"Let's go!" Amy gleefully ran again before Shadow picked her up bridal style and was at the main gate in seconds flat.

Shadow let the lady stamp their hands before Amy could drag him to the nearest ride she saw first. Amy paid for tickets though Shadow stared down at her scolding. Amy hauled him to the first ride before he could complain. After a few loops and zooms and many screams from both Amy and Shadow, the ride was over. Once they got off the roller-coaster, she was sure he was having fun…but then Shadow ended up rushing to the nearest garbage can.

Amy frowned and sighed, then tapped her chin before smiling. The Tunnel of Love! Who wouldn't say yes to that?! Well…besides Sonic, Amy thought while yanking Shadow, after he was done emptying his stomach up and taking him there. After the ride of endless horror it was finally over, but the Ultimate Life Form still kept his cool…well tried to anyways keeping himself from climbing out of the ride. Shadow noticed it was getting darker by the minute. He bought themselves some dinner before Amy leaned against his arm as they walked through the sea of people.

"Want to leave?" Shadow murmured into her ear.

Amy sighed silently. She should've known. He would never have fun with so many people around. Plus it was getting dark and he was normally home at this time. She was about to nod to agree when she spotted something and smiled, "One more ride, please?!" she pleaded.

He gave in immediately after seeing her large green eyes he can't keep away from. 'One more ride couldn't hurt. And at least it'll make her happy' he thought.

Shadow let her weave them both in and out of the crowd to and into an empty line. Amy gave the Mobian worker their last few tickets and climbed aboard. Shadow stared up at the ride and a smile tugged at his face before he quickly climbed in with Amy. Lovers were still riding behind them and in front of them. There were a few carets not yet taken on the Ferris-wheel. Amy held onto Shadow as it jolted and came to a stop. No one got off, or on, but the Mobian worker did stare up at them before leaving them for a few minutes. All the carts were on top, pointing towards the moon. Amy gasped at the breath taking view, "Shadow! It's so beautiful! Isn't it?!" Amy squealed pointing at the view.

Shadow hummed in agreement before watching her hold his hand. He entwined them together tightly making her stare back at him, "I'm…sorry…" he said silently.

"For what?" Amy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Hmm….i seemed to have ignored you for the past few weeks." He seemed embarrassed and ashamed.

His chipper pink girlfriend giggled and instantly leaned forward. The groups behind and in front of them were both busy with each other, kissing sweetly in the moonlight. To Amy, a kiss would've been way more romantic on a Ferris-wheel in the moonlight than on a beach, watching the sunset, or anywhere. She didn't know why, but she felt the urge to kiss him. Shadow wasn't watching her though, thinking she was only cuddling up to him like she sometimes does during movie nights.

Amy sighed and looked away. Then a hand went under her chin and turned her face to meet red eyes in green, "Well…? What are you waiting for?" He asked with a smirk before getting her in a quick lip lock.

She didn't feel butterflied and fireworks, nor a spark. She didn't lift up her leg in movies, partially because they were still sitting down. She didn't smile, and didn't kiss back.

Shadow parted away and let her slowly open her eyes, "Amy…?" he spoke quietly.

Amy blinked before smiling and kissing him back with much force that would instantaneously cancel out all of the 'she didn't' things that popped into her head. She did kiss him, again and again until she felt him do something. Something she would scold him for because she didn't have a camera and wasn't even opening her eyes for.

Shadow smiled into the kiss before putting his hands around her neck, his thumbs caressing her chin and bottom of her cheeks. Amy bit her lip when he pulled away.

"For a second there…I thought you were going to demand to get down from her and I'd never hear from you again." Shadow teased.

Amy shook her head with a smile, "Just give me a reason to love you again and again…and I will." She replied.

This time she saw it. There it was. Perfect to her in every way. Something she instantly knew she would always want to see every day to make her even happier. His smile. He was smiling. Shadow the Hedgehog could smile as much as he could love.

**WOOOOO Nelly! That was really hard! But this was all worth it! Happie birthday and thank you again BlackPetals23! YOUR AWESOME 3 BYNEEEEE!**


End file.
